Mufasa
: “''We are all connected in the great Circle of Life.” : ―Mufasa '''Mufasa' is a major character in Disney's 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. He is Simba's father, Sarabi's husband, Scar's older brother and King of thePride Lands at the start of the film. Background Mufasa was the first son and heir of King Ahadi and Queen Uru, as evidenced in a set of prequel books released after the success of The Lion King. In A Tale of Two Brothers, Scar (then known as Taka) tried to make a fool out of Mufasa when he was young (see more at Scar's Backstory). The storybook''Friends in Need'' reveals how he met Zazu, his trusted hornbill "majordomo": he saved the bird when he was caught by none other than the three hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed in the elephant graveyard. However, this conflicts with another book How True, Zazu?, in which Zazu becomes steward to the king after Zazu's mother, Zuzu, retires. At some point, when Scar used the Lion Guard Roar to take over the kingdom, Mufasa and the other lions stopped him. Personality Mufasa was very wise, brave and powerful. His courage and strength were emphasized during the wildebeest stampede when he leapt into the stampede to rescue Simba and later made a massive leap onto the wall of the gorge. Although he was a predator, he was beloved even by those who would normally be his prey. Mufasa preached about the circle of life, saying that everyone was connected and all had their role in life, even if it was to simply be food for predators; he even openly discouraged the latter (his own son included) from over-stepping their boundaries in the natural order. Which was probably the reason why he was so beloved by all. Further evidence of his rather spiritual views is his belief that all the great kings of the past live among the stars. Mufasa was a loving husband and father. When not doing his duties as King, he was shown to be quite playful and had a good sense of humor, teaching Simba to pounce by using Zazu as the target and playing with his son under the stars. He was rarely frightened and Simba believed he wasn't scared of anything, although Mufasa admitted that the one thing that did frighten him was losing a family member. Unfortunately, Mufasa's faith in his family resulted in his death due to his trust in Scar. Mufasa was also very patient and optimistic. In spirit, he is shown to give time for his plans to work and never give up hope on them, even with the obstacles that stand in the way of his goals being reached, waiting till Simba reaches adulthood to guide him back on the path as the rightful king and persuading Rafiki to bring together his granddaughter, Kiara and Zira's (a follower of Scar and leader of his other followers, the Outsiders) son, Kovu as a means of uniting the prides despite Rafiki's doubts, Simba's overprotectiveness over Kiara & prejudice and distrust towards the outsiders, and Zira's plotting & manipulation over Kovu. Mufasa is portrayed as a rather godly figure which is especially emphasized when he appears in the stars after his death to convince Simba to return to Pride Rock. Although Scar was responsible for Mufasa's death, his spirit never showed any hatred or desire for revenge or even brought it up, merely wanting Simba to take his rightful place on the throne. For all his positive traits, Mufasa was not flawless. His main flaws were prejudice and poor judge of character. He was unable to recognize Scar's treachery until it was too late and at times he displayed a rather fierce temper, although he was capable of keeping his anger in check as he spared Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. According to Scar, Mufasa had inherited the brute strength in the family while Scar inherited the brains and, by Sarabi's testimony, Scar was nowhere near half the king that her late husband was. Appearances The Lion King A huge, powerful male lion, Mufasa was the King of the Pride Lands at the start of the The Lion King, father of Simba, and mate of Sarabi. He is shown to be a wise and fair ruler, who follows the "Circle of Life". However, his brother Scar is jealous of Mufasa's position as king and forms a plan to kill Mufasa and Simba, who is Mufasa's heir, so he can be king. Mufasa is ultimately portrayed as an "ideal king"; strong, powerful and kind-hearted, which is contrasted to the deceitfulness and lust for power of Scar. After Scar is discovered to have missed Simba's presentation ceremony, Mufasa comes over to the den to personally tell him off, coming in just in time to see Scar try to devour Zazu and proceeded to order his brother to spit him out. Mufasa then scolded his brother for missing his nephew's presentation, especially when Simba will be his future king. He later gets angrier at Scar when he not only turns his back and walks away, but also implies in response that he might attack Mufasa should he turn his back on Scar. Ultimately, Scar does leave, with Mufasa while conversing with Zazu briefly joking about Scar being made into a throwrug. Months later, Mufasa is seen asleep inside Pride Rock along with Sarabi and the rest of the pride, until he is awoken by Simba, who reminds his father that he promised to show him the kingdom. Mufasa gets up and takes Simba to the top of Pride Rock and tells him about the responsibilities that he will have as King. Mufasa notes that everything they see is part of the kingdom, with the exception of the Elephant Graveyard, which Mufasa strictly forbids Simba from going to. When walking around the Pride Lands with Mufasa, Simba attempts to get training in terms of pouncing, Mufasa has Simba pounce Zazu as the latter is giving a status report of the kingdom's state of affairs, although not before making sure to tell Zazu beforehand that he needs to have his back facing them so he can use Zazu as pouncing practice, to the latter's shock and irritation. However, during their talk, Mufasa is called away to deal with hyenas in the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Simba travels to the Elephant Graveyard, after being manipulated by Scar, not knowing it's a plot by Scar to kill him. Scar's first attempt to kill Simba through the hyenas is foiled when Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu, rescues him. Afterwards, Mufasa scolds his son for disobeying him (and was also implied to be angered with Zazu for failing to keep watch), but then forgives and forgets. He then takes time to teach Simba about the Great Kings the of the Past, who will guide him, in subtle preparation of his eventual death and physical separation from his son. Meanwhile, Scar, angered by the failure of his plot, makes a plan to kill both Simba and Mufasa with the help of the hyenas. Mufasa is seen the next day, as Zazu points out to him a migration of a wildebeest herd that is said to be unusual. Scar appears and reveals that Simba is trapped in a gorge with the wildebeest, and Mufasa rushes to rescue Simba, not knowing it's part of Scar's plot. Mufasa successfully saves Simba, but struggles to climb up a cliff to safety. Mufasa spots Scar nearby and begs his brother to help him. Scar, waiting for him at the top, pierces Mufasa's paws with his claws, he leans in and whispers "Long live the King!" then flung his brother off the cliff. Mufasa falls back into the gorge, lands on his head and back and is trampled to death by the wildebeest. Simba is manipulated by Scar into believing that he caused Mufasa's death, and runs away from the Pride Lands. Several years later, Mufasa appears as a ghost. Rafiki, having discovered Simba's survival, finds Simba in an attempt to convince the now adult lion to return to the Pride Lands. Rafiki takes Simba to a small, magical pool which brings upon Mufasa's ghost, up in the sky. Mufasa tells Simba that as his son and rightful heir, Simba must remember who he is and return to the Pride Lands. This encourages Simba to return to his homeland, where he defeats Scar and takes his rightful place as king and Mufasa is avenged. In the final scene of the film after the death of his evil brother, Mufasa (again in the clouds) says, "Remember..." as Simba stands triumphantly on Pride Rock to claim the throne. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Mufasa has a few brief appearances as a spirit in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. He's also alluded to throughout the film, as many of Simba's actions through the film revolve around trying to live up to Mufasa's legacy. Mufasa first appears as an image in the sky again overlooking the presentation ceremony of his granddaughter Kiara. He later makes an indirect appearance, communicating with Rafiki. He inspires Rafiki to bring the Outsiders and Pridelanders back together through Kiara andKovu, an Outsider who is Scar's chosen heir, by having them fall in love with each other. His next appearance is in Simba's nightmare, where he is seen again clinging to the cliff right before his death. Simba tries to save him but is stopped by Scar, who morphs into Kovu. He is later mentioned by Kiara after Simba banishes Kovu for supposedly causing an ambush where she tells her father that he will never be Mufasa suggesting that Mufasa would of forgiven Kovu and would have seen that the ambush wasn't his fault. Once this plan has been achieved, he congratulates Simba as he, Nala, Kovu and Kiara stand on Pride Rock ("Well done, my son. We are one"!). The Lion King 1½ In the 2004 direct-to-video interquel The Lion King 1½, Mufasa is seen in three scenes: At the presentation of Simba, in the Elephant's graveyard on the way to save his son and Nala from the hyenas, and when his ghost is forming from the clouds above the grasslands at night. Unlike the first two films, he doesn't speak any lines, instead, he just roars. The Lion Guard Mufasa appears in the animated series, as well as its pilot film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. The series centers around Simba's son, and Mufasa's grandchild, Kion, who is tasked with protecting the Pride Lands through a team known as the "Lion Guard". In the form of a spirit, Mufasa serves as a source of guidance for young Kion when he's having a crisis or needs advice for something. After Kion demonstrated the "Roar of the Elders", Simba and Rafiki show him andBunga the lair of the Lion Guard beneath Pride Rock. According to the paintings on the wall, during Mufasa's reign, Scar was leader of the Lion Guard and was gifted with the roar. But Scar let the power go to his head, making him believe he'd be a worthier king than Mufasa, and attempted to rally the Lion Guard to help him usurp his brother. When they refused, Scar destroyed them with the roar, but his crime caused him to lose the roar forever. When Kion starts having doubts about leading the Lion Guard after Simba tells him that the Guard should be an all-lion group, Mufasa appears before his grandson. He counsels Kion, stating that leadership is never easy. When Kion asked why he couldn't use the roar on command and confided his worries about becoming corrupted like Scar. Mufasa assured him that the roar and himself will be there for him when he needs them most, before vanishing. Mufasa later appears in the episode "The Rise of Makuu" where he encourages Kion to stand his ground when Makuu, the new leader of the crocodiles, takes over Big Springs. In "Bunga the Wise", Mufasa appears when Kion asks for his advice with a storm threatening the Pride Lands and whether he should use the Roar to blow the clouds away. Mufasa reminds that the Pride Lands need the water and stated that the easy way is not always the best way. In "Can't Wait to be Queen", as a result of Kiara becoming interim queen while her parents were away, leading to a falling out with her and Kion over her decisions, Mufasa reminded Kion that Kiara was his sister and he should always support her, even when she's wrong. This led Kion and the Lion Guard to rescue Kiara from an ambush set by Janja and the hyenas. In "The Mbali Fields Migration", Mufasa encourages Kion to have confidence in himself and not rely on others opinions when the gazelles and zebras doubt Kion's leadership in bringing them to Mbali Fields. In "Never Roar Again", Mufasa appears when Kion calls for him, having almost hurt his mother by accident when Janja's Clan attacked her. After hearing his grandfather mention the power of the roar, Kion contemplates never using the Roar again. Mufasa consoles Kion, by not only reminding him that Scar's misuse involved his own selfishness, but also by asking why Kion used the Roar out of anger. When Kion explains why, Mufasa informs Kion that Scar never cared for anyone, and suggests speaking to the one he really cares about. In "The Savannah Summit" After Kion unintentionally disappoints his father, Simba, when he jumps to conclusions regarding Makuu's involvement in the Savannah Summit, he isolates himself and summons Mufasa. He gently questions Kion over Makuu's actions, to which Kion denies the crocodile having done wrong, and Mufasa responds by prompting Kion to remember an old saying of Rafiki's. Kion agrees, and, after thanking Mufasa, rushes off to correct his mistake, with Mufasa warmly stating his assurances. In "The Rise of Scar", When Kion begins to have concerns over the responsibility of caring for and protecting the Pride Landers during the Dry Season, he decides to seek the guidance of his grandfather. Mufasa gently questions him, and Kion reveals his concerns. Mufasa praises the Guard, and patiently reminds Kion that hardships are present in both seasons, and the effects of the difficulties on the animals, to which Kion agrees, and promises to keep control of the Roar. Mufasa is later seen during The Path of Honor, gazing proudly at his son, and his grandson. In "The Wisdom of Kongwe", Kion and Simba are speaking to Mufasa, warning him that Scar is back. Concern of the return of his evil brother. Although the problem is beyond his experience in dealing with the spirit of an evil lion from the past, he is certain that, between his son who has already saved the Pride Lands from Scar before and his grandson who is the leader of the Lion Guard, that they can defeat Scar. He leaves them with the message that "the wisdom is within the Pride Lands", leading both lions to believe that he could be referring to an animal. And Simba knows just who he might be referring to. In "The Kilio Valley Fire", When Ma Tembo's herd start to leave the Pride Lands because Kion can't a new home for them after Kilio Valley is destroyed, he talks to Mufasa. He explains what happened, and Mufasa gives his grandson some sagely advice about not doubting himself. He leaves by telling him that how he deals with defeat is just as important as how he deals with victory. Cameos In the TV series, Timon and Pumbaa, a lion that looked like Mufasa came out of Zazu's clock Trivia * The name "Mufasa" means "King" in the Manazoto language. * On the original 1995 VHS cover to The Lion King, Mufasa is given a pink nose instead of a brown one. * In an early script for The Lion King, Mufasa would sing a song called "Mighty King of the Wild", but it was cut due to the fact that it didn't match Mufasa's character. * Mufasa's death is considered by many to be the most graphic and horrific in all of Disney history, as his dead body is shown and is killed on-screen. * Some of the vocalizations for Mufasa were recycled from that of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. * Mufasa is based on King Hamlet from Shakespeare's play, Hamlet on which The Lion King is based. Like King Hamlet, Mufasa is remembered as a strong, wise and just ruler and was killed by his younger brother for the sake of his throne, only to visit their son as an apparition and urge him to take back the throne. However unlike King Hamlet, Mufasa is a kind and humorous individual who urges his son to take his inheritance for the sake of the Circle of Life, whereas King Hamlet only wanted his death to be avenged. Both also have queens whom they adore, in the case of King Hamlet, Gertrude, in the case of Mufasa, Sarabi, the difference being that Sarabi loved Mufasa whereas Gertrude loves Claudius who inspired the character of Scar. * Mufasa makes a cameo appearance in Fantasia 2000. A figurine of him is behind his voice actor, James Earl Jones, before the "Carnival of the Animals" segment. * Mufasa's voice actor, James Earl Jones, and Sarabi's voice actress, Madge Sinclair, have also played African King Jaffe and Queen Aeoleon in the 1988 live-action film Coming to America, which was released six years prior to The Lion King. In both films, Jones and Sinclair's characters were not only an African King and Queen, but also the parents of the protagonists of their respective films (Simba for Mufasa and Sarabi, Akeem for Jaffe and Aeoleon). * If one looks closely, when Scar slams his claws into Mufasa's paws, blood can be seen. This is the only point in the film where blood is seen. * Sean Connery, Timothy Dalton, and Liam Neeson were originally considered for the role of Mufasa. * Mufasa's character design would go on to influence the final design of Mayor Lionheart; a character from Zootopia. Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Former Leaders Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Spouses Category:Adults